


I Still Got Love For You

by fanaticreader16



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Anya, Minor Octavia Blake, Minor Raven Reyes, POV Clarke Griffin, POV Lexa (The 100), a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are best friends when they’re kids, but then Lexa unexpectedly has to move away to live with her uncle. Clarke grows up with a vague memory of her childhood friend, but mostly moves on with her life, until she goes to college and meets her new roommate who seems kind of familiar.And though I can’t recall your face, I still got love for you
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first work for this fandom, so hopefully you like it! The inspiration is Seven by Taylor Swift, which I was listening to obsessively, and this idea came to me and seemed perfect for Clarke and Lexa.

_Sweet tea in the summer  
Cross your heart, won't tell no other  
And though I can’t recall your face  
I still got love for you  
Your braids like a pattern  
Love you to the Moon and to Saturn  
Passed down like folk songs  
The love lasts so long _

_And I've been meaning to tell you  
I think your house is haunted  
Your dad is always mad and that must be why  
And I think you should come live with me  
And we can be pirates  
Then you won't have to cry  
Or hide in the closet  
And just like a folk song  
Our love will be passed on_  
\- “Seven” by Taylor Swift

Clarke is 7-years old and is the happiest girl in the world. It’s summertime which means she can spend every day playing with her best friend, who happily is also her neighbor. Lexa is the best friend in the whole world. Her hair’s always in cool braids _(Lexa’s sister does them for her and Lexa asks Anya to do Clarke’s too so they’re twins, which is the coolest)_ , and they always have so much fun together! They splash in the creek that runs behind their houses _(and Lexa crosses her heart and promises not to tell when Clarke jumps into the deeper part of the creek that she’s not supposed to go in without her parents, but she does watch on anxiously, ready to pull Clarke out, if needed)_ , and stand on the swing that’s on the tree in Clarke’s backyard. Sometimes Lexa looks sad when she has to go home, but Clarke’s always sad when they have to separate too. Lexa’s sister is kind of scary _(she stares at Clarke like she doesn’t like her, but Lexa says she does, that’s just her face)_ but Clarke can tell she loves Lexa a lot, and she always tries to convince their dad to let Lexa spend the night when Clarke asks. Lexa says she loves Clarke _(“All the way to the moon, Clarke! Maybe even further!”)_ and gives her shy kisses, which make Clarke grin so big it hurts her face. She loves Lexa too and kisses her back all over her face. Clarke is 7-years old and life is amazing.

Clarke is 8-years old and is concerned. She’s never really liked Lexa’s dad - he’s not friendly like Clarke’s dad, and he doesn’t ever seem happy to see Lexa or Anya. Clarke thinks she’s figured it out though. _(Clarke brings it up at breakfast. “I think Lexa should come live with us!” “Why, sweetie?” asked Jake with a smile. “There’s ghosts in her house, Daddy!” “Ghosts?” “Yeah! Lexa always looks scared when she has to go home at night, and the doors slam, and her dad looks mad all the time, and it’s gotta be ‘cause of the ghosts!” Clarke missed her parents sharing a concerned look.)_ Clarke doesn’t know what happens after that, but all of a sudden Lexa’s crying and hugging her and saying she and Anya have to leave, and that’s not what Clarke wanted at all, but her parents say it’s for the best, Lexa and Anya are going to live with an uncle somewhere, but all Clarke knows is that Lexa is leaving and her uncle lives far away, and she cries herself to sleep that night and every night for the next week. Clarke is 8-years old and her world is falling apart.

Clarke is 9-years old and is getting better. She still misses Lexa, but she’s started to make new friends. A girl named Octavia moved in next door not long after Lexa left, and although Clarke didn’t want to make friends with her at first, the girl was persistent and super friendly, so finally Clarke gave in. She didn’t want anyone to take Lexa’s place in the neighborhood or in her life, but she figures she can give Octavia a chance. Clarke is 9-years old and is starting to be happy again.

Clarke is 12-years old and is confused. She, Octavia, and their new best friend Raven are all in middle school now, and her friends are starting to have crushes. That’s not what’s confusing, though, she’s had crushes too. They were sharing who they liked, when Raven whispered that she has crushes on girls sometimes, as well as boys _(Her friend looked a little nervous, nothing like the confident Raven Octavia and Clarke were used to. Like she was worried about how Clarke and Octavia would react to what she was about to say. “I think Finn is cute.” she said in a slightly shaky voice, “But Harper is pretty cute, too.”)_. Clarke didn’t know you could like girls AND boys! She knew that girls liked boys _(her parents are still sickeningly in love, it’s so gross)_ , and she knew that girls could like girls _(a foggy memory of a shy girl with amazing braids in her hair, whose face she can’t quite make out in her mind, kissing her by the creek behind her house creeps to the forefront of her mind and fills her heart)_ , and boys could like boys, but nobody had ever told her that she could like both. The three girls talk about it and hug Raven and later, Clarke asks questions. By the end, Clarke tests out the word _(bisexual)_ and decides that it fits her for now. Clarke is 12-years old and feels like she’s starting to figure things out.

Clarke is 15-years old and is in love. Wells Jaha had asked her to go to the homecoming dance with him and afterwards asked her to be his girlfriend. Clarke has never been happier and feels like she’s walking on air, nothing can weigh her down. Raven and Octavia tease her and tell her to put her heart eyes away _(“Seriously, Griff, you’re going to walk into a pole or something if you don’t stop staring at your boyfriend”)_ , but she doesn’t care. She’s in love and her boyfriend is the sweetest guy in the whole world. Those facts paired with her awesome best friends have made high school the best time of her life so far. Clarke is 15-years old and scared of nothing.

Clarke is 18-years old and is nervous. She is starting college tomorrow, and while it’s exciting being away from home and rooming with her best friends _(“Obviously we’re all going to room together!” Octavia exclaimed. “What kind of college experience would this be if we weren’t together?!”)_ , it’s still scary and all so new. She, Octavia, and Raven will have a fourth roommate that none of them know. Clarke hasn’t even seen their name anywhere, just the initials on the door to the fourth bedroom of their room suite _(L.W., and the initials niggle at her a bit, her chest aching with the memory of a heart break, and she’s not sure why, and doesn’t focus on it too long, too busy getting her room set up and working on the living space with Raven and Octavia.)_ Classes don’t start for a couple of days, but the girls have orientation before that, and wanted to have time to explore a bit before jumping into everything. Clarke feels like they’re on the edge of something exciting. Their fourth roommate doesn’t arrive that night, and they don’t see her before they leave for their orientation group in the morning, but there are boxes in the room when they come back for lunch _(“She’s not here, let’s see what she brought.” “Raven, no! You can’t just open someone else’s boxes!” “What if she’s a serial killer, Clarke? Wouldn’t you like to know that ahead of time.” Clarke just laughed and shook her head. Her friends are ridiculous. She and Octavia did manage to successfully pull Raven away from the room without their new roommate’s privacy being violated. “How do you think she’ll feel if you invade her privacy like that, Raven?? She’s already starting out as the only stranger here, that would be a terrible way to welcome her!”)_. When they get back at the end of the day, the fourth room’s door is closed and they can hear voices inside. As the three girls look at each other, trying to decide if they should knock or not, the door opens and a girl comes out. She looks slightly older than them, and vaguely familiar to Clarke, with her high cheekbones and stoic expression. The girl does a double take when she sees Clarke, but then seems to shake away whatever thought she had before she introduces herself as the sister of their new roommate. _(That name, though, “Anya”, is so familiar, so unique, and yet Clarke is sure she’s heard it before.)_ The girls introduce themselves _(Raven does so as flirtatiously as possible, and Clarke wants to facepalm, but fortunately Anya seems more amused than anything)_ , and when Clarke says her name, Anya’s eyes widen, and a small smile appears on her face. She opens the door to the room and gestures at their roommate to come out. The first thing Clarke sees are beautiful green eyes that she could swear show a glint of recognition _(they make her think of the trees by the creek behind her house)_. Once she can tear her eyes away, the intricate braids in the girl’s hair catch her eye next _(“Come on, Clarke, Anya can do yours next! She can make us match!”)_. For some reason, her heart starts beating faster. Then the girl introduces herself, and memories of being 7-years old come crashing into Clarke’s mind _(swings and swimming and wading in the creek; kisses and braids and stargazing and love and her best friend and_ *Lexa* _)_. She laughs incredulously and, to the confusion of Raven and Octavia, they both move towards each other and hug for the first time in 11 years. Clarke is 18 years old and is never letting go.

Clarke is 22-years old and is the happiest girl in the world. She’s going to be graduating college this year, and they’re taking the summer off, which means she can spend every day hanging out with her two best friends, as well as her girlfriend. Lexa is the best girlfriend in the whole world. Her hair is still always in cool braids _(Lexa can do them herself now, and sometimes does fun braids in Clarke’s hair too)_ and they still have so much fun together. Ever since their serendipitous reunion freshman year, Lexa and Clarke have been inseparable. They slowly got to know each other again, sharing stories of their time apart, and then junior year Clarke asked Lexa out _(Raven won $20 from Octavia when it happened. Octavia thought Lexa would be the one to ask, but Raven figured Clarke would beat her to it)_. The four girls continued to live together through their four years of college, and have plans to stay in their current apartment for the foreseeable future as they all find jobs or continue on to grad school _(Lexa and Raven are doing grad school at the same school they attended for undergrad. Clarke isn’t sure what she’s doing yet, so is looking for a temporary job, and Octavia has an interview for a job in her field next week)_. Anya’s over a lot too, and has an apartment not too far away. Raven spends more time there than she does in the girls’ apartment, something that makes Lexa look faintly ill _(“I like Raven,” she told Clarke, “but if she keeps talking about my sister’s sex-life, I’m going to hit her.”)_. Lexa says she loves Clarke _(“To Saturn,” she says with a grin. Clarke laughs and asks, “Only Saturn? Why not Pluto?” with a cheeky grin. Lexa rolls her eyes and mutters something about not trying to be romantic anymore)_ and gives her shy kisses, which make Clarke grin so big it hurts her face. She loves Lexa too and kisses her back all over her face. Clarke is 22-years old and life is amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story, but Lexa POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, you guys are the best. The response to the first chapter absolutely blew me away and made me so so happy. So thank you! Some of you said you’d be interested in a second chapter, so here it is! This chapter ended up being a bit harder to write than I had anticipated, but hopefully it doesn’t disappoint!
> 
> Also!! Trigger warning for abuse. Nothing graphic, but there is more mention of it in this chapter than there was in the last.

_Passed down like folk songs_  
Our love lasts so long  
\- “Seven” by Taylor Swift

Lexa is 6-years old and is the happiest she’s been in a while. It’s summertime now, and she can’t wait to be able to spend every day with her best friend and neighbor, Clarke. She’s never had a best friend before, besides her sister. Anya is the best sister ever _(memories of Anya putting her to bed, of Anya braiding her hair, of Anya standing between her and their dad, always)_ , but Clarke is different. Lexa met her when she, Anya, and their dad moved into the house next to the Griffin’s. Clarke was around all moving day, which Lexa worried was going to annoy her dad, but for once he just told her to go play _(and when Lexa glanced at Anya to check in, she nodded for her to go, as well)_. Since then they’ve always have so much fun together. Anya braids their hair for them, and they play in the creek _(Clarke is so brave and not scared of anything, so she’ll jump into the deep part of the creek, but Lexa’s too scared, so she stands watch and makes sure she’s ready to pull Clarke out if she has to)_ , and on the swing in the tree behind Clarke’s house. Lexa hates when the day ends and she has to go back to her house _(to shouting and slamming doors and rough shoves, even worse if her dad’s been drinking)_ , but during the summer Lexa can stay over at Clarke’s a lot more _(and Anya is always there to help talk their dad into letting her stay with the Griffins because she’s the best)_. Lexa tells Clarke she loves her _(“All the way to the moon, Clarke! Maybe even further!”)_ and kisses her shyly, the way she’s seen people do it in the movies, and Clarke smiles the big, toothy grin Lexa loves and tells her she loves her too _(“More than ice cream, Lex! And you know how much I love ice cream!”)_ and kisses Lexa back all over her face. Lexa is 6-years old and life is perfect.

Lexa is 7-years old and is numb. She knows Clarke has never really liked Lexa’s dad - Lexa doesn’t really like her dad either. He’s not like Mr. Griffin - he doesn’t give hugs or ask how their days were or treat her and Anya the way Mr. Griffin does Clarke _(and her, when she’s over, and she holds onto those moments for as long as she can when she has to go home)_. She knows Clarke thinks her house is haunted, and that’s why Lexa’s scared and hides sometimes when she’s home, and that’s fine. Clarke doesn’t need to know the real reason. But somehow, someone figures it out, because one day some people come by and ask Lexa and Anya a lot of questions, and there’s a doctor, and some police, and suddenly Lexa’s being told that she and Anya will be leaving to live with their uncle _(uncle?! Lexa didn’t know she had an uncle)_ somewhere that’s not here, and she tries to argue, to say no, she can’t leave, but no one will listen, and they’re not listening to Anya either, so Lexa ends up crying on Clarke and telling her what’s happening and then, just like that, Lexa and Anya are leaving. Lexa cries the whole way to her uncle’s and then tries to make herself stop, and tries to be brave as they go into this new life. Lexa is 7-years old and her world has fallen apart.

Lexa is 8-years old and is fine. She misses Clarke everyday, and sometimes still cries at night, but her uncle is nice _(he reminds her of Mr. Griffin, and he’s so patient with her and Anya when they sometimes flinch away from hugs and get tense during arguments, and just looks a little sad, but never raises his voice or his hands)_ , and school is fine. Everything is fine. Lexa doesn’t really try to make friends, and being the new girl who is already shy, and then who also flinches at loud noises doesn’t invite new friends either, but she’s okay with that. She doesn’t want to replace Clarke _(Anya rolls her eyes and says she can make friends without replacing Clarke, but Anya’s always been better about meeting people, even with her constantly scowling face)_. Lexa is 8-years old and admits she is lonely.

Lexa is 13-years old and is nervous. Her crush asked her to see a movie this weekend, which is nerve-wracking enough on its own, but now she has to tell Anya and Uncle Gus about her crush too. Her crush who is a girl. She’s known for a while that she’s gay _(memories of trading innocent kisses with a blue-eyed girl with their feet still wet and muddy from the creek, her heart filled to bursting with love for her best friend)_ , and she knows Anya won’t care, but she’s a little worried about what her uncle will think. She knows not everyone thinks it is okay, and even though she and Anya have been living with Uncle Gus for years, there’s always a small worry in the back of her mind that something will push him too far and they’ll be punished, or have to leave again _(her uncle has never given any indication he would do anything like that to them, the opposite, in fact, but anxiety isn’t logical, and Lexa knows neither is anger)_. In the end, Lexa just blurts it out at dinner _(“IhaveadatewithCostiaonFridaynight”)_ and after some coaxing from Anya _(along with an eye roll, because, please, Anya watched Lexa and Clarke a lot back in the day and she’s known for years that her sister likes girls)_ she repeats herself so she can be understood and is met with smiles and hugs and reassurances from her uncle and sister, and leaves for her date that weekend with a shy smile on her face and the comforting knowledge that her uncle and sister are on her side, no matter what. Lexa is 13-years old and is happy.

Lexa is 16-years old and is heartbroken. She and Costia had been dating for years, but now they have college coming up, and Costia decided she wanted to explore other options. Well, that’s not how she put it, but that was the basic underlying argument. Lexa realizes that first relationships don’t always last, but she somehow didn’t see this coming _(when Lexa comes home crying after her date with Costia, she’s so thankful that Anya is there to hug and comfort her - a side of Anya only Lexa is privileged enough to see)_. Costia was the only part of high school that Lexa really liked. Anya was already at college _(local, so she was home a lot, but still away enough to feel her absence)_ , and Lexa doesn’t know how she’ll last another year before she can leave. Lexa is 16-years old and feels lost.

Lexa is 17-years old and is nervous. She is starting college tomorrow, and while she’s glad to be done with high school, it’s scary to be going somewhere completely new where she doesn’t know anyone. Anya is going to help her move, of course _(“How else will I be able to put the fear of god in your roommates so they know not to mess with you?”)_ , and her school is close by, but it may as well be on the other side of the country with how Lexa is feeling. She lives close enough to school that she already did her orientation earlier in the summer, so she’s moving in the day before classes instead of the day before orientation _(maybe she should’ve done the later orientation - most people did, which means her roommates probably will, but on the other hand, if they do, that means she can get her stuff moved in without worrying about the other 3 strangers she’s having to share a space with for the year...)_. When she, Anya, and Uncle Gus move her boxes in, she notices that she was right, her roommates apparently are at the final orientation, so they’re uninterrupted as they bring everything in _(she notices the rooms are marked off with initials, sees “RR”, “OB”, and “CG” on the other doors, before she drops her boxes in the “LW” room)_. Uncle Gus has to leave after unloading his truck, but Anya stays to help start unpacking. They had closed her door after bringing in the boxes, so when they hear the door to the suite opening, and laughing voices entering, Anya tries to get Lexa to go out and say hello. Lexa, though, is suddenly frozen and overcome with nerves. She vehemently shakes her head no, and practically pushes Anya out the door. Anya rolls her eyes, but plays along. Lexa can hear the girls introducing themselves to Anya, and then the door is opening and Anya is gesturing at her to come out. Her heart is beating way too fast in her chest, and she doesn’t know why she’s so nervous all of a sudden. She can meet new people, it’s fine. However, and she can’t believe her eyes, the first person she sees is not new. Sure, she’s older and obviously she’s changed, but Lexa swears she’d recognize her anywhere. Clarke Griffin. She can’t believe Clarke Griffin is standing in front of her _(memories of sleepovers and swings and wading in creeks; safety and love, matching braids and her very first best friend race through her mind)_. She introduces herself and sees realization grow in Clarke’s eyes. Suddenly Clarke’s laughing and they’re moving towards each other and hugging for the first time in 11 years. Lexa is 17-years old and finally feels like she’s home.

Lexa is 21-years old and is the happiest girl in the world _(Clarke would argue that she is, but Lexa knows it's her)_. She’s going to be graduating this year, and they’re all taking the summer off, which means she can spend every day hanging out with Raven and Octavia _(two girls who had become some of her best friends since she moved in with them freshman year)_ , as well as her girlfriend _(she knows Octavia lost money when Clarke asked her to be her girlfriend junior year, but Raven and Lexa are closer than Lexa and Octavia, so Raven knows how shy and unsure Lexa can be, so no way was she going to ask Clarke out first)_. Lexa’s so glad that the four of them were roomed together freshman year, and that they decided to keep rooming together every year after that. They’ve formed their own little family, the four of them and Anya, and Lexa can’t remember a time she was happier _(maybe that summer she was 6-years old when she and Clarke felt like they were on top of the world)_. Except when Raven and Anya get together - she could have lived forever without hearing about her sister and her best friend’s sex life _(she’d googled brain bleach, just in case that was a thing, which it sadly didn’t appear to be)_. Lexa tells Clarke she loves her _(“To Saturn,” she says with a grin, which turns into a slightly annoyed eye roll when Clarke laughs and asks why not to Pluto? See if she tries to be romantic anymore)_ and gives her shy kisses, which make Clarke smile that big, toothy smile she loves. Clarke tells her she loves her too _(“More than ice cream, and you know how much I have always loved ice cream”)_ , and kisses her back all over her face. Lexa is 21-years old and life is amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it was okay! Let me know what you think! And come find me on tumblr - @sarbear1610 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :) Also, I’m thinking about maybe doing a second chapter that’s Lexa’s POV if there’s interest. Let me know what you think!


End file.
